The Brightest Star of All
by Emartin
Summary: The von Trapps are in for a surprise on Christmas Eve


The Brightest Star of All  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
A chill lingered in the cool, Austrian night. The deep gray color was suggestive of a heavy snow that would shortly fall on the city of Salzburg, as could be expected on December 24th. Pine trees throughout town were fashionably adorned in the Christmas spirit and vendors were selling roasted chestnuts on every street corner. The sweet sound of carolers was barely audible in the distance.  
  
Keeping with tradition, the holiday spirit was seemingly present at 53 Aigen Street. The Von Trapp family bustled about their villa trimming and decorating the grand Christmas tree that had been expertly placed in the center of the ballroom. Garlands were draped along the stairs in the foyer, and the stockings had been hung by the chimney awaiting Christkindl's visit; the Christ Child who visits all Austrian children on Christmas Eve and if lucky, will leave them a gift to open.  
  
Everything appeared to be pleasant; yet as Captain Von Trapp watched his seven children carefully place their wrapped gifts for one another under the tree, he sighed knowing the truth. He shuddered as he thought about how his children's innocence could be invaded at any time. He felt helpless. He knew that the Anschluss could occur at a moment's notice, and shuddered at the thought. Shuddered at the lack of control he had over the situation.  
  
Apart from his country's vulnerability, Captain Von Trapp knew another reason for his dejection; one that the children no doubt shared with him. Christmas was a time for joy and despite Austria's danger, the Captain knew he had many things for which to rejoice: his children, their health, the life that had been restored to him.  
  
Yet, how could they rejoice without a certain warmth; without a certain laughter; without a certain spirit;  
  
Without her.  
  
The past few months since her departure had been at best, tolerable. The Captain had been through an array of emotions since August 19. At first he had felt anger and resentment towards her for leaving them so abruptly. However, he had spent many weeks trying to hide his feelings in an effort to comfort the children's grief. His anger had eventually turned to sadness as his denial faded and it began to register that she was out of their life forever. Yet, through everything, one emotion had always been clear. He was in love with his children's governess and couldn't bear the thought of life without her.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Brigitta?"  
  
"Father, do they have a Christmas tree in an abbey?" she asked with her usual curiosity as she placed a shiny ornament on the their own tree.  
  
"No, Brigitta. I don't believe that they do," the Captain stated emphatically.  
  
"No?" Marta inquired with disbelief, "why not Father?"  
  
"Well, Marta," the Captain stated while stooping down to look his daughter in the eyes, "they tend to focus on the true meaning of Christmas in an abbey; the birth of Christ."  
  
"Oh," the little girl stated with a lingering air of confusion, "Do they not get gifts for Christmas either if they have no tree to place them under?"  
  
Slowly the Captain shook his head.  
  
"So what do they do in an abbey on Christmas, Father?" little Gretl inquired as she searched their box of ornaments for her favorites.  
  
"Let's see. Hmm. sing Christmas hymns, give thanks to God for Jesus, possibly offer food and hospitality to those in need." he trailed off, thoughts of a certain postulant coming clearly into his mind. He saddened, thinking of the spirited young woman he knew engaging in such a solitary ritual tomorrow. Although seemingly uncharacteristic, he quickly diverted his thoughts reiterating that this was the life that she had chosen. He had to respect her decision.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Louisa?" he stated with a forced smile. It was in situations such as this that the Captain had often marveled at how their governess had maintained poise and patience. Handling seven children could be quite demanding, yet she had always faced the task with ease and delight.  
  
"Father, what do you think Fräulein Maria is doing tonight for Christmas Eve?" she asked. As usual, the young girl whose personality was so similar to her father's seemed to read his thoughts as she mentioned the one person who had been invading the Captain's mind all night. Every night for that matter, since she had left them four months earlier without reason.  
  
"Fräulein Maria?" he stated with feigned indifference, "Well I'm not sure Louisa, not sure. However, I am sure that wherever she is, she is quite happy."  
  
As he finished speaking, the Captain couldn't help but wonder if his statement was the truth. Since Fräulein Maria's departure, he had convinced himself that wherever she was, she couldn't possibly be happier than when she had been part of their family.  
  
However, this was only his emotions speaking; and hoping. He would never be able to see for himself if she was in fact happy at the abbey. She had chosen the life path to take and he did not have the right to interfere in her decision, as much as the thought saddened him. He just prayed that wherever she was tonight, that she was happy.  
  
The Captain glanced around the room at his seven children. From oldest to youngest he could see confused looks of disappointment and sadness on their faces.  
  
He continued with contrived reassurance. " Now I've told you all in the past and I will tell you again; we should be thankful for Fräulein Maria's time with our family and pray that she is safe and happy in her whereabouts."  
  
The Captain looked to his eldest daughter for support, and as he met her gaze Liesl softly nodded her head. Her gesture was as much reassurance to him as it was to the other children.  
  
Eager to change the subject, the Captain glanced at the Christmas tree that the family had been tending all evening.  
  
"Well I'll say that Christkindl will be in for quite a surprise tonight when he sees our beautiful tree! All we need to do is to place the star on top and we are finished. Shall I?" the Captain asked his children while holding up the gleaming star destined to be placed at the peak.  
  
Seven anxious smiles eagerly nodded their heads as their father mounted a stepping stool in front of the tree and skillfully placed the gleaming object atop. Friedrich turned off the chandelier light, leaving only the serene glow of the candles that adorned every branch of the Christmas tree to dimly light the scene. The star atop the tree brightly glistened through the dim ambiance.  
  
The eight Von Trapps moved closer together and gazed at the beautiful treasure before them. The group stood in awe for a few moments surveying their creation.  
  
"It looks so beautiful," Brigitta stated serenely.  
  
"Yes," Louisa acquiesced.  
  
"Breathtaking," Liesl muttered. "The star is so bright, so powerful."  
  
"I'll bet Fräulein Maria would have a song to sing about it, don't you think?" little Gretl innocently inquired of her family, not realizing that her statement had brought tears to her eldest sister's eyes and had caused her father's heart to ache.  
  
"Yes darling," the Captain sadly muttered while placing his hands on Gretl's shoulders, "I believe she would have the perfect song to sing tonight if she were -" he trailed off before he revealed his deepest desire aloud to his children. If only she were here.  
  
"Well children, I believe it's time for Frau Schmidt to put you to sleep early tonight so that Christkindl has plenty of time to make his visit to our home. You know that he will not visit us until everyone is asleep?" the Captain stated with feigned seriousness, once again eager to divert the conversation. He smiled at the serious looks on the younger children's faces. "Have you all left your Christmas lists on the windowsill?"  
  
They nodded in affirmation.  
  
"And we already put out a tray of cookies for him to nibble on, Father," Marta proudly announced.  
  
"Very good, my darlings, why don't you start heading upstairs and I will beckon Frau Schmidt. Goodnight and sweet dreams," the Captain stated while playfully tapping Marta on the nose and placing a kiss on Louisa's cheek.  
  
As the Captain watched his excited, yet quite tired children reluctantly ascend the stairs to their bedrooms, he beckoned Frau Schmidt to assist with their bedtime ritual. Since Fräulein Maria's departure, Frau Schmidt had been a godsend in assisting with many of the typical governess duties. He just couldn't bring himself to inquire about a new governess yet -- to replace her. Even so, he knew that his standards had now been raised. Nobody could ever compare to her, in any sense.  
  
Nobody.  
  
Once alone for the first time that evening, the Captain turned again to face the beautiful Christmas tree. He stared at its physical beauty and let out a bittersweet smile thinking about how much he would be able to truly enjoy the holiday spirit if only he had someone to share it with. He glanced at the seven neat Christmas lists and smiled as he beheld Marta's tray of gingerbread cookies on a nearby table.  
  
Captain Von Trapp was a proud father and he couldn't help but yearn to share his parental joy and pride with the one person who loved the children as much as he. He couldn't help but yearn to spend each Christmas and every day in between with the woman whose gentle mannerisms, soft demeanor, and loving soul made his heart ache. He longed for her.  
  
Suddenly a loud bell broke his concentration. The Captain realized that it was the doorbell and wondered who could be at his home after dark on Christmas Eve. As he had given Franz the night off for the holiday, the Captain recomposed himself and swiftly walked to the foyer to greet his visitor.  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
She didn't know how she had ended up on the doorstep of the Von Trapp's home this late at night; or maybe she did. Since her hasty departure from the Trapp Villa four months earlier, Maria's heart had been aching. She found herself thinking about them constantly; how the children were, whether they were still singing together.  
  
How he was.  
  
That magical three-month interlude of time with his family now seemed like a figment of her imagination. She had carried out God's will as expected. She had done her duty and had moved on with her life, as they had also done, she presumed. Yet Maria realized that she was kidding herself if she tried to rationalize that she had gotten over them. She knew that she would never recover from the sorrow, the heartache, the homesickness. Her love for the children and for him was too deep.  
  
Maria had thought that her separation from them would become easier as time went on. Yet, as Christmas approached and the whole world seemed to rejoice in togetherness, she missed them more than ever.  
  
As she stood in nervous anticipation on their doorstep, Maria knew that she had no right to be there; to interfere in their new life with the Baroness. Yet she also knew that she had to see them, just one last time. She believed that the holiday had given her the excuse that she had been searching for to return to them without appearing intrusive or presumptuous.  
  
Maria's thoughts were suddenly jolted as she heard the door being unlocked and all at once she felt like escaping the scene. She exhaled sharply, expelling some of her anxiety, and anticipated Franz's familiar face as the door began to open. Maria impulsively smiled in greeting, but as the door opened fully her smile faded to a serious look of longing, nervousness, and surprise. Captain Von Trapp returned a similar gaze as he beheld his visitor.  
  
"Good evening, Captain," Maria softly stated.  
  
"Good evening," he barely whispered as he stared in disbelief at the woman who had been capturing his every thought for months and who now stood in front of him. He had so much to tell her; to ask her; to show her. Yet, as he stood in her presence, his words escaped him and all he could focus on was her beautiful face and those loving eyes as they met his gaze.  
  
"Forgive me for coming here unexpectedly," Maria sincerely stated. "I just felt as if I had to-" she trailed. Suddenly feeling foolish for most likely interrupting an intimate familial Christmas Eve celebration, Maria cast her gaze downward out of nervousness and guilt.  
  
"Dear God, Maria are you in any danger?" the Captain worriedly asked her, fear rising in his voice as he took a step closer to her and covertly surveyed the area surrounding them. Rumor of the dreaded Anschluss had caused the Captain to be more aware of his surroundings at all times and had brought him to the brink of living in fear.  
  
"Oh no!" Maria exclaimed. She hadn't meant to alarm the Captain, yet felt her heart warm as she heard the edge of concern and protection in his voice. "I am in no danger at all, Sir. It's just that it's Christmas and I wanted to.I had to wish the children Merry Christmas." she trailed in nervousness.  
  
"Yes, of course, Fräulein," he stated as he gestured her into the house.  
  
Maria's eyes filled with tears as she entered the villa. She felt as if she had come home, yet knew that this life no longer belonged to her.  
  
"Captain, it looks beautiful here, decorated for the holiday."  
  
"The children and I decorated this evening," he proudly stated. "Come, let me show you the Christmas tree," he implored while continuing to stare incredulously at the unexpected guest.  
  
Slowly, Maria nodded.  
  
She followed the Captain towards the ballroom and for a moment her breath stopped as he opened the door and she beheld the dimly lit ambiance. The candles on the Christmas tree softly flickered and the star's light gave a peaceful atmosphere to the room. The Captain glanced upwards and was mesmerized by the soft glow of Maria's face as she surveyed the scene.  
  
"Captain, it's beautiful," she lowly stated while tears began to well in her eyes, "more beautiful than I had ever imagined it." As she spoke, Maria glanced curiously through the house, noting the peaceful silence.  
  
"Uh Sir," she started out of surprise, "are you alone?" However, suddenly realizing her improper inquiry, she muttered in humiliation, "Uh.well what I meant is are the children already asleep? It is just before 8:00; not quite their bedtime for another hour."  
  
The Captain turned to face Maria. His heart warmed as he heard her motherly remark; coming from her, it seemed a natural comment to make.  
  
"Yes. Frau Schmidt put them to sleep a few moments ago. I thought it best for them to go to bed earlier tonight since they will no doubt lay awake for a while anticipating Christkindl's visit, especially Gretl and Marta. The cook helped Marta bake those gingerbread cookies to leave out and she is so proud of them," he stated with parental love as he pointed towards a tray of cookies on a nearby table. As he watched Maria, the Captain felt an ache in his heart when her nervous smile turned to a genuine look of love as she thought of his little ones.  
  
"Mm," Maria stated with a smile as she continued to think of the children she had come to love. However, suddenly she looked downward with nervousness and asked, " Uh, Frau Schmidt put them to sleep? Is the.is the Baroness not here?"  
  
As Maria spoke she felt her cheeks blush as she realized the inappropriateness of the inquiry. Her outspokenness had not prevented her from asking the question that had been plaguing her. Yet hearing it actually spoken made her feel guilty for her action, especially since she couldn't help but wish that the Baroness was not at home.  
  
"The Baroness?" the Captain asked, surprised at her question. With an ironic chuckle, he stated, "No, the Baroness has not been here for months, Maria. In fact, I'm sure she is at some lavish gala in Vienna as we speak; eating, drinking, dancing, and having quite a merry Christmas for herself."  
  
Maria's eyes widened in partial disbelief that she had heard correctly and partial embarrassment and guilt for delighting in the Captain's statement.  
  
"But I thought that you and she." she trailed, feeling her face redden. Suddenly she found herself unable to look at the Captain, fearful that he would be able to read the happiness in her demeanor and her innermost thoughts.  
  
Slowly the Captain shook his head.  
  
"Why did you leave us?" he softly asked Maria while taking a step closer to her and intently gazing at her softly glowing face, "Do you know how much your departure affected everyone? Nothing was the same here without you..nothing," he lowly stated as an air of sorrow entered his voice.  
  
As the Captain continued to stare at Maria, desperate to know her reason for leaving them, he could see her uneasiness grow and ached when he saw tears begin to form in her eyes. He hadn't meant to sound accusatory, but he needed to get an answer to the question that had been troubling him for so many months.  
  
"You weren't supposed to return to the abbey for another month, Maria," he lowly muttered, "You didn't even say good-bye."  
  
Slowly she looked up at him with tears clearly visible in her eyes. "I didn't return to the abbey," she softly stated.  
  
"Didn't..Didn't return to the abbey?" the Captain asked with bewilderment.  
  
Slowly Maria shook her head and cast her gaze downward, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"But I don't understand? Your letter. you stated that you missed your life at the abbey and needed to return," the Captain questioned with bemusement.  
  
Maria continued to shake her head and gaze downward, too mortified to even glance up at the Captain. "Well, I did return to the abbey," she stated softly, "but I realized that I did not belong there, so soon after I left the novitiate. The Reverend Mother has allowed me to live in the confines of the abbey until I realize where I am headed. I've been there for three months," she stated while daring to glance upwards at the Captain for only a moment. "I needed to find my life. not at the abbey. I am certain of that.," she continued, anxiety still laced in her voice. The tears that were now trickling from her eyes revealed all of her emotions.  
  
Slowly the Captain stepped closer to Maria and softly cocked her chin upwards, boring into her eyes with his own, "Why did you leave, Maria?" he asked for the second time.  
  
He felt her lip begin to tremble beneath his hand as he cupped her chin. Quickly her eyes diverted from his and the tears began to flow more steadily.  
  
"I.I. I just couldn't face you again." she barely whispered through her sobs.  
  
Maria cried for the heartache she had felt for the past four months, for the humiliation of expressing her love to the Captain, and most of all for the heartache she knew she would forever experience if he did not reciprocate this love.  
  
As the Captain watched her, he hadn't the slightest doubt as to why she had left their home and why her life did not belong at the abbey. Her emotions were written clearly across her face; however, her love was traced with fear that he did not reciprocate her feelings. His heart warmed as he looked into her eyes and could see the love that she truly felt for him. Gently, the Captain embraced Maria in his arms and softly patted her back.  
  
"Shh.darling, it's all right. don't cry, sweetheart." he softly comforted her as Maria's sobs became even stronger. Feeling his arms around her and hearing the terms of endearment he spoke to her felt so natural to Maria. She gently closed her eyes and laid her head on the Captain's shoulder as she allowed him to comfort her with soothing words and soft caresses.  
  
Once again the Captain cupped Maria's chin.  
  
"I love you, Maria," he told her with an intensity that left no room for doubt. Gently, he reached upwards and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've loved you since I came back from Vienna, my love. I thought I could never have you, and the thought made me more sorrowful than I ever thought possible," he told her with complete seriousness.  
  
Maria softly smiled through her tears, which now flowed out of happiness.  
  
"I thought that I would never see you or the children again. I've had so much sorrow for the past four months; it was almost intolerable," she sobbed, "I just had to come and see you again tonight."  
  
"Shh. shh..," he softly comforted her while stroking her face and smiling lowly at her. "I know the pain well; thoughts of you have filled my mind every day and every night. My life seemed to stand still when you left," he expressed to her while stroking her back in the dim ambiance.  
  
The Captain's expression suddenly became more intense as he continued to slowly stroke Maria's cheek and gaze into her tear-filled eyes. He had dreamed of this moment for months and wanted to remember everything about it.  
  
Her countenance was softly illuminated by the faint light of the Christmas tree; even with a tear stained face, the Captain felt that she looked more beautiful than she ever had before. Slowly, he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers. As they met in sweet ecstasy, Maria's arms instinctively went around the Captain's neck and her hands gently ran through his hair. Neither of them wanted the moment ever to end, yet knew that from this day forward, it really never would.  
  
As their lips parted, the Captain took hold of Maria's hands with his own. As he gazed into her eyes, he said, "Maria, I never want this moment to end. It feels so natural to me; there is a void in my life that only you can fill. This family needs you; I need you. Would you be my wife?"  
  
With certainty, Maria nodded her head and smiled through her tears. She instinctively embraced the Captain and they both savored their intimate moment.  
  
"Will you stay tonight with us? Your room has been waiting for you and I am sure that you will be the most wonderful Christmas present for the children in the morning," he softly pleaded with her. "And if that is not reason enough, Christkindl is in dire need of a helper, so he is pleading with you to stay," he stated as he smiled and winked at her.  
  
She excitedly nodded her head and smiled as she thought of the children, her children now.  
  
"Yes, I can't imagine not staying," she said with a smile. "Only it will be so difficult to wait until morning to see the children," she stated with a slight frown.  
  
"Well, now that Christkindl has a helper, he'll probably finish his work early and just might be able to arrange a peek into the children's rooms before morning so that his helper can see her little ones sleep," he laughed as he embraced Maria once more.  
  
She nodded in laughter as the Captain wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But for now, I believe there are gifts to wrap, stockings to stuff, and gingerbread cookies to eat," he lovingly stated to Maria while placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her from the ballroom to obtain the gifts to be wrapped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Maria walked through the foyer towards the ballroom, unwrapped gifts filling her arms, Frau Schmidt descended the stairs and smiled incredulously when she beheld their visitor.  
  
"Fräulein Maria!" she stated in happiness, "How lovely to see you again!"  
  
"Frau Schmidt!" Maria excitedly greeted the elder lady who had approached her and was placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas, my dear. What brings you here tonight, Maria?" the woman asked her in greeting.  
  
"Well-" Maria started but was instantly stopped as she heard the Captain approach and felt him place an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Frau Schmidt, I see you've found our guest," he stated with a broad smile as he gazed at Maria. "Let me introduce you to my future wife," he seriously stated while placing a kiss on Maria's forehead.  
  
Suddenly Frau Schmidt's smile grew broader and her eyes widened as the Captain's comment registered.  
  
"Good heavens, you two know how to surprise an old lady!" she happily stated while excitedly shaking both of their hands. "My dear, the children will be ecstatic when they hear the news in the morning. They will be overjoyed to see you here and then to hear that you will be their new mother!" she stated with a genuine smile as her eyes met Maria's. "You are like their guiding light and shining star."  
  
"You're right, Frau Schmidt," the Captain seriously stated, "Maria's radiance is greater than even the beautiful star atop our Christmas tree," he continued as he gazed into Maria's eyes.  
  
Maria smiled shyly and looked downward as the Captain complimented her in the presence of Frau Schmidt.  
  
Frau Schmidt smiled and congratulated the happy couple.  
  
"Well Sir, my bus leaves in a short while, so I best be on my way to my son's house for the holiday. Will you be staying the night with us Maria? Might I make up your bed for you before I go?" she happily asked.  
  
Softly Maria nodded her head in affirmation and smiled knowing that she would never again have to leave the villa, nor her family.  
  
For the next few hours, the Captain and Maria shared in the parental duty of preparing the home for Christmas morning. Gifts were wrapped, stockings were stuffed, gingerbread cookies were eaten, and Christmas carols were selected. Maria even planned a perfect breakfast to cook for the family since the Captain had given all of the servants time off for the holiday.  
  
Maria delighted over the gifts that the Captain had selected for the children. Yet as the Captain showed his selections to her, he knew that the greatest gift tomorrow would be the shining star who had agreed to be his wife tonight.  
  
In the early hours of Christmas morning, the Captain and Maria finally parted for bed. They both fell asleep that night rejoicing in their love and thinking about how Christmas this year would be more memorable than they had ever remembered it before.  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
Maria awoke early the next morning to the sound of excited laughing and scampering down the stairs. It was quite different than the peaceful silence of the abbey and the lonely solitude of living by herself for the past four months. She smiled to herself knowing that she wouldn't want to wake up anyplace else.  
  
She dressed as quickly as possible and slowly descended the stairs, making sure to not be seen. As excited as she was to reunite with the children, she and the Captain had planned to surprise them with her presence and their engagement.  
  
Maria saw the Captain waiting for her as she walked downstairs. They smiled at each other broadly.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Beautiful," the Captain softly stated while kissing Maria gently on the lips and embracing her tightly for a moment. "They're all sitting around the tree anxiously awaiting their special Christmas present," he continued with a smile.  
  
With a low laugh, the Captain leaned closer to Maria, "They couldn't believe that Christkindl ate all of the gingerbread cookies! Maybe we should have left one or two of them on the plate last night!"  
  
Maria grinned.  
  
"I'm so excited to see them again," she stated with a genuine smile.  
  
"I know you are," he stated softly as he gazed into her eyes. His heart completely warmed at the love and happiness than was apparent on his fiancée's face. "Come," he said while taking hold of Maria's hand.  
  
The Captain led her to the ballroom entrance. "Wait here for my cue," he whispered while winking at Maria. He re-entered the room and joined his children around the Christmas tree.  
  
"Merry Christmas, children!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Father!" they stated in unison, anxiously looking around for the Christmas present their father had gone to retrieve for them.  
  
"Father, did you forget something?" little Gretl innocently asked.  
  
"Forget something? No, I don't think that I did. What could I have forgotten?" the Captain asked with feigned indifference.  
  
"Our Christmas present, Father," Marta softly stated.  
  
"But you have so many gifts around the Christmas tree already," he jokingly told them, "You couldn't possibly want any more?"  
  
"What about the special present that you told us to wait for, Father?" Brigitta asked him with a sideways glance.  
  
"Oh! You want ANOTHER present! Oh, all right!! There might be one special one for everyone," he teasingly stated. "Can you guess what it could be?"  
  
"Is it a puppy?" Gretl asked excitedly.  
  
Suddenly Kurt turned to her, "Do you hear a puppy barking, Gretl? Silly, if it were a puppy, we would be able to hear it." Slowly, Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at his younger sister's question.  
  
"Is it a piano, Father?" Liesl asked excitedly.  
  
Six eager heads nodded in agreement that a piano would be a wonderful Christmas gift.  
  
"No Liesl, it is not a piano," the Captain stated with a grin, "it's even better."  
  
"Even better than a piano?" Louisa asked, "Tell us what it is, Father!"  
  
"Yes, tell us Father! Please." Brigitta implored.  
  
"Well, what if I told you that Christkindl brought you a new mother for Christmas this year?" the Captain excitedly told them.  
  
"A new mother?" Friedrich stated with reserve, thoughts of the Baroness flooding his mind.  
  
"What do you mean a new mother, Father?" Marta asked as her bottom lip began to quiver out of fear that the Baroness would re-enter their lives.  
  
"Well, someone to play games with you, read to you, comfort you when you are scared or sick. Someone who will never leave us," he stated as his heart warmed at the thought. "Someone you all are very fond of and whom I love very, very dearly," he continued. As he spoke the words, Maria entered the room and the Captain rose from his chair and began to walk towards her.  
  
The children followed their father's movement and seven pairs of eyes sparkled and opened wide as they beheld their dear Fräulein Maria and their father's arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Fräulein Maria!" they shouted in unison while running to greet her.  
  
As the seven youngsters enthusiastically embraced Maria, she was glad that the Captain had been there to steady her or else she might have toppled over towards the Christmas tree from their mere strength. Tears began to form in her eyes as she kissed and hugged her children for the first time in months.  
  
"Father? You mean that you and Fräulein Maria are getting married?" Brigitta excitedly asked while hugging her father and new mother tightly.  
  
"Yes, Brigitta. Well, that is if it's all right with everyone?" he lovingly asked while smiling in Maria's direction.  
  
"All right?" Louisa excitedly reiterated, "Father, this is the best Christmas present that we could have received!"  
  
Six heads eagerly nodded in affirmation through their broad smiles and sparkling eyes.  
  
"Fräulein Maria? Did Christkindl carry you through the window to us?" Marta innocently inquired in complete seriousness.  
  
Maria laughed softly. "No darling, but he did leave me at the front door," she stated with a slight giggle and wink towards the Captain.  
  
"Mother?" Gretl called while hugging Maria's waist tightly and casting her gaze upwards, "Mother, can we sing some Christmas carols this morning?" As Maria heard the little child call her 'mother' for the first time, tears formed in her eyes, and she instinctively glanced upwards at the Captain. He smiled at her softly.  
  
"Yes of course we can, darlings," Maria stated with a broad grin. She hugged Gretl closer to herself and began to sing.  
  
"Oh Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,  
  
It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth."  
  
Arm in arm, the Von Trapps stood in the presence of their beautiful Christmas tree, singing for the sheer joy of being together as a family. A complete family. They sang about Christ's birth and the bright guiding star that had been shining that fateful evening when He entered the world. The Captain smiled as he watched his family celebrate Christmas morning together. His heart warmed as they together sang the words that seemed all too appropriate for the occasion; for in the Von Trapp home the brightest star of all was at work this Christmas morning, guiding his family and shining her bright light on their lives.  
  
THE END- MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


End file.
